Kingdoms
by MockingCody
Summary: AU - Heavily Inspired by Game of Thrones. The Kingdom of Genosha is ruled by King Erik Lehnsherr and his royal family. As dark secrets come to life and the surrounding kingdoms go to war this kingdom turns into a city of backstabbing, lying, and scorn. The people of the city manipulate as they try to survive the horrid game of deception.


Ages upon ages of time the lands of the world have been divided into their separate kingdoms. All ruled by their respective leaders; kings, queens, lords and ladies all with different elements of power. This tale takes place in the most interesting of kingdoms; the kingdom of Genosha. In which the capitol city of this kingdom hails the King. A man who loves his family but has a dark and somewhat well hidden personality. His cruel nature boiling under that kind yet bold facade. As the kingdoms around Genosha rage war; the people of Genosha deal with their own inner wars of greed, envy, and wrath.

**Main Cast**

_King Erik Lehnsherr_

_Lord Charles Xavier_

_Lord Scott Xavier_

_Prince Pietro Lehnsherr_

_Princess Wanda Lehnsherr_

_High Priest Kurt Darkholme_

_Princess Lorna Lehnsherr_

_Ser Alexander Summers_

_Queen Anna Marie Lehnsherr_

_Lady Raven Darkholme_

_Ser Logan_

_Queen Ororo T'Challa_

_Henry McCoy_

_Jean Grey_

_Piotr Rasputin_

_Illyana Rasputin_

_Katherine Pryde_

_Lady Moira MacTaggert_

_Remy Lebeau_

* * *

><p>Chapter One<br>Introduction

Inside the Lehnsherr Royal Castle held the busy meeting of the royal family and their important lords and ladies. The king's guard stood side by side alert and ready for any order their armor covered their bodies; and the crowed that awaited before them knew better to disturb them. Though these knights were prone for attention, the actual destination of everyone's gaze was the royal family who sat in their thrones in long line in the back of the grand hall.

The youngest of the family sat fidgeting in her emerald gown. Her strangely colored hair framed her face, the locks swung as her face studied the people before her. She was exact opposite of the older woman next to her who sat dressed in scarlet, poised and calm. Her chestnut hair in a hairstyle that could only be replicated by the Princess's handmaiden.

The throne that sat next to the two princesses was one of an uncomfortable looking woman who couldn't be older than the eldest princess. Her brown hair was also tied up, however a streak of white hair cascaded down to her shoulders that were of course covered by her green and gold gown. She was the King's new queen, he had married her a summer before after years of being a widow.

On the other side of the court sat one throne; a young man with his father's white hair sat his blue eyes darting across the people; the only son of the king was to be king himself one day; and he longed to prove himself to his father daily. He was the prince, and he wanted to make sure he would be seen as their future ruler, a ruler that would rule better than all rulers before.

The king sat in the middle, his presence just seeped power and his face seemed almost neutral, but little did the people of Genosha know that their king wasn't the kindest man to ever live, his red attire was bright against the black throne in which he sat.

Two men stood off the court but still nearby, the elder was bald, his face shown years worth of wrinkles most likely caused by stress and advising. This man was the king's best friend and adviser a lord. The man next to him was the adviser's adopted son, his brown hair was cut short and trimmed neat. He stood silent a firm frown on his face as he watched a knight with a similar hairstyle only lighter approach the court.

This man was a member of the king's guard, his face was worried and he neatly bowed before the court. The youngest princess kept her eyes on him, her face shown great interest. "My king." He started; "I have news from Wakanda." This statement brought curious faces upright; the king nodded his head for the young knight to continue. "Atlantis has declared an all out war against them. King Namor is not backing down; he wants their vibranium." The citizens that attended the meeting began whispering back in forth in scared tones.

The king's own head bowed for a mere second before raising it to address his people, his arms rising in order to silence them. They all listened as the hall grew silent; "Wakanda has always been a generous kingdom, they supply us with their metal and we supply them with thread and protection. If King Namor wants the neighboring kingdoms to pick sides he should know that Genosha does not side with his treacherous behavior. I will not allow him to push us into a corner." The king's eyes glanced over to the bald man's face. His adviser simply nodded in reply. "We shall send men to help fight against the Atlantis forces, but we shall also put up borders along our kingdom as well. We do not want any of Atlantis's allies get any ideas."

Encouraging nods filled the grand hall and the blond knight stood up straight. "The Queen of Wakanda will also be traveling to Genosha as well, your majesty. King T'Challa fears that if Namor's forces can break through his walls then Queen Ororo should be held safely here, in honor of the peace between our kingdoms."

The king nodded his head, "Tell King T'Challa that Queen Ororo may stay in Genosha as our guest, she will be treated with respect and will be safe among my family." He sat back into his throne after this and waves the knight away. Who in turn leaves the room immediately.

The eldest princess then stood, gesturing to everyone in the room, "Thank you all for coming to this court meeting. My father and his council must now speak about today's news, and you all should get back to your daily lives. If we should call another meeting the city bells will be rung." She announces in a punctual tone; she clearly knew how to speak to people.

The city's people soon began leaving the castle, as the royal family retreated to their own rooms and their own tasks.

* * *

><p>Genosha's fountains sprayed water into the sky and onto stone sculptures of King Erik and his now deceased wife Magda. It is here where a young woman with hair like fire sat, her dress was getting slightly damp from the mist that came from the fountain; but she didn't seem like she cared. Her name was Jean Grey a peasant you might say that lived in Genosha. The redhead was just a normal girl who just so happened to be quite sneaky. She attended every public meeting she could and she always kept her ears open. Some might say that it was like she could read minds, but that was just simply impossible.<p>

A young man approached the redhead who in turn beamed with excitement upon seeing him, "Robert!" she exclaimed. Robert smiled back softly and he wraps her in his arms tightly, in reality these two were close friends like siblings. They always had each others backs and when Jean's parents died from an illness when she was younger; Robert's father happily took her in. "Why weren't you at the meeting today?" She asked her smile fading into one of mild annoyance.

Her friend shrugged in reply, his hand reaching back to rub at his neck nervously. "My dad needed me to watch the house." He admitted.

Jean slowly nodded in understanding. She knew that Robert's father, though kind and hard working loved to spend his free time at the brothel, paying for some time with the apparent best whores of the city. She often wondered just how many bastard brothers or sisters Robert had. "Anyways. Some exciting things are happening, Atlantis and Wakanda are in a war and Queen Ororo will be coming to Genosha to stay for her safety!" She babbled out practically jumping in excitement.

Robert in turn only smiled softly, he loved Jean and he couldn't be happier than the time that he convinced his father to make her part of the Drake family. He couldn't get away from the redhead's love for all things secretive. She was passionate about finding out just what was really going on beneath the royal's almost too perfect lives. She always assumed their was something going on deep within. Sadly her investigations have attracted the attention of a certain prince. He didn't understand why Prince Pietro was so obsessed with Jean, whenever his royal highness was walking around the city he always seemed to find his way to Jean. Robert of course had to respect the prince or else be executed, but secretly he couldn't stand Pietro's arrogant attitude and his annoying flirtatious advances on Jean.

"While Queen Ororo coming here is exciting I don't think a war is. That could be dangerous for us- I could be drafted, Jean." Robert mumbled nervously.

Jean shook her head, "Okay maybe a war isn't exactly the best news ever, but I still think it's more exciting than the usual _big news _about who Prince Pietro is sleeping with." She replies with somewhat distaste. Robert of course fought back a grin, he loved that Jean didn't like the prince either, especially Pietro's reactions to Jean's constant rejections.

"Sure thing, red. Now let's go home before you know who shows up." He takes her arm and Jean just continues to babble about the news all the way home.

* * *

><p>King Erik sat at the foot of a round table, his best friend and adviser Charles Xavier sat next to him. "Charles, a war could be a disaster. You and I both know this, Wakanda makes us metals and if they fall who do you think Namor will attack next?" The white haired man slams his fist into the table in anger.<p>

Charles sat calmy next to him. "I know, Erik. But Namor is a foolish king. We both know this, and if we work together with Wakanda we shouldn't have any problems. You also have that deal with the Braddock Family in order."

Erik glances over at Charles, "Yes, but Wanda keeps fighting me on it. She tells me that she does not want to marry a stranger. She also says that Brian is quite the fool and she would rather not be involved with him."

"She'll give in eventually." Charles reminds, "She's your most well-mannered child. She'll do what's best for the kingdom." Erik knew this was true, Pietro was to be the king of Genosha one day and even then he was too quick-tempered and uncontrollable. Wanda was the one who knew how to speak with the people who knew her duties and what she needed to do, and she did them without question. Except when it comes to her being married. Lorna was the one he wanted to keep away from the politics, she would marry a prince someday but he wanted her to remain innocent for now. To stay away from what he perceived as an ugly business. He knows better than anyone that all royals are mostly liars, himself included.

"I will speak with Wanda in the morning." Erik says solemnly. "Good night, Charles. Tomorrow I will have you send Scott and one of my knights to retrieve Queen Ororo from the docks."

"Good night to you to my friend." Charles replied back, nodding his head to Erik's demand.

* * *

><p>Charles sighed in relief upon stepping through the door to his room inside the castle. Scott stood up immediately and helped his adoptive father to a chair. A woman with a kind face hurried over, her short brown hair waving around as she walked. Moira MacTaggert was Charles' lover. The king had agreed upon letting the lady stay in Charles' room upon that she isn't a bother to anyone. Moira herself spent most of her time reading books that filled the royal's library, she was smart as she was beautiful.<p>

Scott was Charles' son the man adopted him soon after Scott's parents and younger brother were slaughtered by a band of thieves. Charles was proud of Scott's intelligence and honor, and Erik welcomed the young man into his home, becoming like an uncle to him. Though Scott wasn't exactly a fan of the king himself.

After settling Charles and Moira down, Scott gives a small smile before retreating to his own room. Charles held Moira's hand tightly. "He's worried about the war. He becomes more agitated daily and I'm not sure how to calm him down sometimes when he goes into his fits." the adviser admits.

Moira shakes her head leaning forward to kiss Charles softly. "He's a king, my love. He'll know what to do, especially with you beside him." She whispers, a yawn escaping her lips soon after. "Goodnight, love." She breathes out before shutting her eyes. "Good night." Charles replies, his eyes staying open as he stares at the ceiling in thought.

* * *

><p>Somewhere across the sea a beautiful queen with white hair waves goodbye to her husband as her ship sails away into the ocean. Once the land of her home was out of her sight she retreats to her room even though she knew she wasn't going to be getting any sleep due to the anxiety she felt about the upcoming war.<p> 


End file.
